77th Annual Hunger Games
by BlueShadowWolf
Summary: Nami faces the new treacherous Hunger Games with even more life-threatening situations then the last. Will she be able to make it out? Find out now! In the 77th Annual Hunger Games..
1. Chapter 1

The 78th Annual Hunger Games

A wave of ice cold water hit my face as my younger brother stood before me grinning evilly. "What was that for?!" I exclaimed angrily as I swung out of bed.

"Well, you were taking forever." He said shrugging. Sigh. Typical Seth.

"Lets go." I said tiredly. "We don't want to be late to the reaping."

"Look whos talking.." He muttered under his breath. I shot a glare at him before descending the stairs and taking a seat at the table. I loaded my eggs with eggs, bacon, and toast. Before I knew it, all that was on my plate were a few crumbs.

"Nami the hog! Nami the hog!" Seth teased, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Shut up." I said lightly as I returned to my room to get ready. Rummaging fiercely through my armoire, I finally picked out a exquisite green dress with delicate trailing pieces of ribbon and satin bows.I took a quick shower, curled my hair, and slipped into the dress. Finally, I clipped two green bows into my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. "_Perfect. Just the way it should be." _I thought happily.

"Hurry up!" Seth called impatiently from the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, slipping my feet into soft white flats and ran down, careful not to trip on my dress. As we walked to the town square, I looked around, my green eyes sparkling with excitement. I stood in a roped-up area with all the other 15-year olds. Seth flashed a grin at me before going to the 17- year old area just behind me.

"You feel ok?" My best friend Belle whispered in my ear.

"Better then ever!" I replied happily.

"Welcome to the 78th Annual Hunger Games!" chirped a strange woman with a shocking neon purple outfit, green nails, and a gold studded headdress. "I'm Finney and I'll be District 2's representative this year!" The mayor stepped forward and droned on about the history and blah blah blah. I picked at my nails until Finney stepped up again.

"Well, ladies first!" She exclaimed, reaching a bejeweled hand into the reaping ball. The entire district crackled with tension and anxiety as she unfolded the piece of paper. "Elena Goldstream!" She called out shrilly. A girl with auburn hair and a yellow dress skipped forward. "_Stupid girl! It should have been me!" _I thought angrily. My hand shot up into the air as I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I VOLUNTEER!"

"How nice!" Finney exclaimed with a simpering sweet smile that made me want to strangle her pretty little neck. "What's your name, dear?"

"Nami." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, come on up Nami!" she says happily returning to her podium. I pass Elena on the way up and she glares at me. I shoot a wicked glare back that makes her look away. _"That's right." _I thought. _"Fear me." _

"Now, for the boys!" she says, once again reaching into the reaping ball on the other side. _"I don't care who it is, I'll make you feel my wrath." _I thought, smiling out of the corner of my mouth. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had missed what Finney had said.

The next thing I knew, Seth was beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

78th Annual Hunger Games

**Nami's POV**

_"No way." _I thought, taking slow deep breaths to calm myself. _"This isn't possible, someones bound to volunteer, I know it!" _But no one did. After watching last years male tribute being horrendously thrown into a deep ally and ripped to shreds and left a inch away from death to die on his own, nobody dared step forward again. We shook hands and were taken to the Justice Building where we awaited the sad, unbearable messages that were sure to come. I sat on the luxurious couch and waited. The first to come in were obviously me parents. Their eyes were filled with not sadness, but pride. "We're so proud of you, honey!" they said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"What about Seth?" I asked casually.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll survive WAY longer than that disappointing oaf." my father said, crossing his arms. I shrugged as if it didn't matter and that it was a good thing, but deep inside, I felt that everything was crumbling and that my life was falling apart. It will be impossible for both of us to get out of this together, unless we wanted to end up like the stupid couple Katniss and Peeta. The Peacekeepers marched in and beckoned for my parents to leave.

"Well, good luck, honey!" my mother called with a peck on my cheek and left. They were gone, just like that. Not even a "good-bye" or "I'll miss you." I sat up straight and folded my hands on my lap and waited patiently for the next person. A quiet knock came.

"Come in." I called. Belle came in with a concerned look on her pale face.

"You'll survive." she said confidently. "I know you will, you're the strongest person I know. You'll make it out fine." I asked the same question I asked my parents.

"What about Seth?"

"Seth?" she said in a tone that might have suggested that she was puzzled or didn't care. She gave a tinkling laugh. "Are you going to be worried about your own safety or his?" "You know you both can't win this, you'll have to kill eachother. she exclaimed. "Better to kill him off at the bloodbath on the first day then let it come down to the both of you on the last."

Maybe she was right. I knew I didn't want to kill him, but I definitely won't let it come down to just the both of us. (Assuming I even survive that long.) "Thanks Belle." I said, hugging her.

"Good luck."

I stormed into the train, refusing to talk or even look at anyone. The good-byes had left my mind in a jumble and I needed to be alone. As I was sitting on a beanbag in my room, deep in concentration, a knock sounded from my door. "Go away." I snarled viciously.

"Nami, it's me." Seth said quietly. "I know you're confused and angry, but can you please at least talk it over with me?"

"No." I said flatly, turning on a music and blasting it to max volume and tuning him out.

"Dinner! Dinner!" Finney squealed up and down the hall. I poked my head out and threw a pillow at her, giving me a great satisfaction as it hit her full in the face and knocked her off her 8-inch heels. "Shut up!" I hollered, slamming the door and ordering from the menu instead. As I munched on some celery (yes celery) I went through the days event in my head and blacked out.


End file.
